The present invention relates to an infant bath intended for safe, sanitary and convenient bathing of a child after it has soiled its diaper.
Prior art discloses baby baths that are portable, or attachable to sinks or drain into toilets. What is needed is a device that does not interfere with the conventional use of the toilet, and can be readily positioned for its application as a baby bidet. Further, it is desirable that the child be elevated above the drain water so the bath water will not redeposit contaminants on the child's skin. Also, ease of cleaning and storage have been found lacking in the prior art.